


Did you feel it?

by Melibu



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibu/pseuds/Melibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Archiving work from Deviant Art</p>
    </blockquote>





	Did you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving work from Deviant Art

**Brian’s POV**

Zack dragged me out to the park, he was going on about some incredible idea he had and I was the only person in the world that he could share it with. He had been acting strange for about a week, spacing out all the time or coming up with really obscure ideas. Most people were hoping that he would snap you of, but I really liked it. He looks so very innocent when he’s thinking hard; ok maybe not innocent, maybe dopey. In any case he had finally gotten out of his daze long enough to drag me out to the park.

Zack took me to the emptiest part of the park; a nice shady grassy area that had a beautiful view of the city. My eyes were fixed on the deep red and orange that had formed along the skyline as the sunset far out into the distance. I had become taken in by the natural beauty of the sight before me, but I was soon pulled out of it as Zack yanked at the bottom of my jeans encouraging me to sit down.

“So Zacky is there any real reason you brought me out here?” I sighed, sitting down next to him on the blanket I didn’t notice he had laid out.

“Yeah I wanted to show you something; well actually I want you to feel something.”

He reached into his bag, pulled out a flask, two cups, some orange juice and two small bags some mysterious white powder in them.

“What the hell is that?” I asked pointing at the small bags.

“That? Oh it’s Ketamine.” He replied in a very roundabout way.

“So is that why you’ve been so spaced out all week? You’ve been tripping on Ketamine.”

“I haven’t been tripping all week. I tried it last week and came out here about the same time as now. It really opened my eyes to how beautiful the world is and how much I need to appreciate everything and everyone around me. I’ve been thinking about it all week and I wanted to share that feeling with someone and I thought that it should be you.”

“Why choose me and not anyone else?”

“You’ll see.”

I watched Zack carefully as he prepared the drug. Pouring a small amount of hot water from the flask into the two cups; adding the powder from each bag, stirring them for a while and finally topping them off with orange juice. He looked up at me handing over one of the cups; I sniffed the newly made concoction cautiously, taking in the chemical yet orangey smell.

“Do you seriously want me to drink this?” I asked swishing the liquid around in the cup.

“Yes. I want you to feel what I felt. There is no other way for me to explain this than to actually show you, so drink up.” With that he downed the contents of his cup and lay back on the blanket.

“You know this better be good Zack.”

I took a deep breath and downed the entire cup as well; the liquid went down a lot smoother than I had expected but tasted like gone off warm orange juice, which did worry me slightly. Hard drugs weren’t really my thing; I had experimented with them a fair amount when I was younger but now I preferred to stick with booze and pot, much simpler to handle.

I lay down next to Zack staring up at the darkening sky. From what I knew and could remember about Ketamine, the clearer your mind is, the better the experience; but no matter how much I tried I couldn’t stop thinking about what Zack wanted to show me. All the possibilities were racing through my mind; I couldn’t catch on to a single thought as they flew past me, I became so caught up in trying to grab hold of each thought for even a single second that my body began to twitch. My skin felt like it was live with electricity, sparks flying from my toes to my finger tips.

Unable to concentrate on anything else and becoming more frustrated that there was something Zacky had been hiding from me; I lifted my arm to tap him on the shoulder so I could get his attention. The exact moment my skin came into contact with his I felt the greatest surge of energy passed from him to me. A feeling of pure euphoria took over my entire body; the physical world that surrounded us melted away, it felt like we were the only two beings left in existence. I held on to Zack’s arm, fearing that if I let go he would melt away as well.

“Can you feel it? This is freedom.” He moved on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. In that exact moment I felt complete clarity; complete unity in my mind, body and soul.

The realisation of what he wanted to show me, what he wanted me to feel had become so clear that it was all I could think about. The intensity, the heat, the passion, it was building between us; pushing against the limits that our bodies could take. Never before had I felt such want for another person. I let my hands roam so naturally over his body, exploring places I had never before dared to touch.

This felt perfect.

He felt perfect in my arms.

Time passed and the dissolved world began to structure itself around us. Everything slowed down and my mind expanded back into the physical world, I became aware of what had just happened, what I had been told. I looked into Zack’s piercing green eyes as reality became real once more and twilight dwindled in the distance. A light breeze washed over me, and for the first time in my life I felt complete.

“Did you feel it?”

“I felt it.”


End file.
